1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a booster supply for boosting a run down vehicle battery and particularly is directed to a portable booster having a wireless remote control to remotely activate the supply of power from a safe distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular battery booster supplies are well known in the art. Historically, when a vehicle battery is run down to the point where there is insufficient voltage to start the vehicle, the battery must be jumped. This is often accomplished by jumping from a running vehicle or from a service vehicle. In such a case a live voltage source is connected to the run down battery to provide sufficient voltage to start the disabled vehicle. This operation often leads to unsafe conditions. Should the operator improperly make the electrical connection, or should a voltage surge occur, sparks can be generated. Vehicle batteries being jumped may produce hydrogen gas which can cause a fire or battery explosion causing severe injury to the operator. In an effort to increase safety in the boosting operation, it has been suggested to run wires from the voltage booster source to remotely activate the booster. Two such booster supplies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,057 and 3,341,762 and are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, these devices require a hard wire connection from the remote device to the service mounted booster supply. The use of a physical hard wire connection limits the range of use, reduces mobility, is expensive, bulky, and not easily adapted to be used with a portable hand carried device. The drawbacks of the hard wire remote activating switch are readily apparent.
It is also well known in the art to use wireless switching devices to remotely activate accessories within an automotive vehicle. Such devices are incorporated into keyless entry systems whereby an operator carries a small portable transmitter that selectively sends a radio signal to a control device in the vehicle to selectively operate vehicular accessories such as door locks, a power switch for the vehicle ignition and starter, or to disable a starting system. Two such keyless entry systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,689,142 and 4,672,375 and are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is the object of the present invention to improve on the booster supply devices of the prior art. Specifically, it is the object of the present invention to incorporate a wireless remote control to safely activate a hand held portable booster from a remote location.
The present invention is directed to portable hand held booster supply having a wireless remote control activation device. The hand held battery booster has connecting jumpers adapted to be connected to the battery posts of a vehicle battery. The booster includes a rechargeable battery contained within the housing and a means to connect to an adapter charger. The portable booster also contains a receiver and controller module for selectively switching/controlling voltage supplied to the positive jumper. A small hand held transmitter produces radio signals, or other electromagnetic signals, that communicates with the receiver/controller. The transmitter has an on switch and an off switch for selectively sending a transmitting signal to the receiver/controller in the portable booster. The receiver/controller has a preset code to compare the signals received from the hand held transmitter to selectively activate the positive jumper lead. When an off signal is received the receiver/controller operates a switch to open the circuit between the rechargeable battery and the positive jumper. Similarly, when an on signal is received, the receiver/controller operates the switch to close the circuit between the battery and the positive jumper cable to provide voltage thereto. This arrangement allows a user to make the connections between the booster battery and the battery to be charged and activate the voltage supply from a safe remote location.